Loving a Criminal
by Darkest Fire Flower
Summary: What happens when Lyoko warriors and ninjas come together after the ninjas cant get home and what happens when one Lyoko warrior already knew them from their past and might have a past love? OC's multiple pairings. Review and show support!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I'm new at OC's and crossovers...The people who own the OC's you know who you are.**

 **Yuuki Uzumaki (Naruto's young sis) - Blonde long wavy hair with blue streaks, crimson eyes, pale skin, normally wears red tank top and black shorts with knee high ninja sandals.**

 **Mika Nakamura(Sasuke's young sis) - Black hair held in pigtails with red tips, onyx eyes, pale skin, black and red stripped tank top, black jeans and ninja sandals.**

 **Rai Kage Tsuki (Odd's younger brother)- Long spiky black hair like Madara's with gold streak and topaz gold eyes, muscled and pale, black wife beater with white skull and two dragons surrounding it, red and orange, black leather pants with blue flames.**

 **Give it a chance!** **Co-Written by SasukeU16**

* * *

\- **Kadic Academy** -

Yumi Ishiyama walked onto the school campus, she looked around to see if she could spot her friends there was no sign of them but she did see William leaning against the wall that was next to the soda machine. she smiles to herself and walks up.

"Hey William." Yumi greets.

"Hi Yumi, Why are you on campus today haven't you heard?" William replies.

"Hear what?" Yumi questions.

"Classes have been cancelled, It was so sudden but I'm not bitching it means more free time." William responds.

William and Yumi turn their glance to see Ulrich walk up immediately he had a look of jealousy, a look of anger on his face. Yumi showed a smile but faded fast.

"Did I interrupt something, Are you two so wrapped up in yourselves that you don't want anyone else around...I bet your happy William to have the attention from, Yumi. I hope the two of you are happy together." Ulrich says.

"Ulrich you can't keep going around accusing every guy that talks to Yumi is automatically dating...I mean look what you did to Odd's brother, Rai...You give him the evil eye every time he talks to Yumi or if their just hanging out in silence...Even though I would love the chance to be with her It's not an option...She doesn't feel that way about me and if she does feel something for you then if you keep acting like this you will push her away..." William says he gives a look of apologies to Yumi before walking past Ulrich.

Ulrich didn't say anything, He looks up at Yumi who looked down at him, she wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry, Yumi..." He asks.

"Ulrich...You need to stop trying to run my life...William is always going to be my friend, just like you, Odd, Rai and Jeremy so you see I'm always going to be talking to guys...I can't keep doing this with you, We tried being together it didn't work and you know why it didn't work because of jealousy...I may have let it get over my head but you take jealousy to extremes...I love you, Ulrich, you're my best friend...You need to be told...I'm sorry." Yumi says walking away.

She strolls down the hallways of the dorms, she thinks of going to Aelita's but found that Rai was much closer, she trudges to his door and silently walks in like always. Yumi shut the door and stood behind him seeing he was talking to the girl he met online, her name was Mika Nakamura.

"Haven't you learned that talking to people online could be dangerous? Yumi jokes.

Rai turns around a smiles a bit. "Hey Yumi." He greets.

The girl on the screen smiles, she already knew Rai's friends who were of course the Lyoko gang it came with being Odd Della Robia's brother. It's just that he never got along with Ulrich because being the jealous type, Ulrich automatically accused Rai of being in love with Yumi.

"Hi Yumi, Lovely to see you...My roommate just walked in so I must go, Bye." Mika greets signing off the computer screen going black.

 **-Konaha-**

Mika closed her computer as Yuuki Uzumaki walked into the apartment they shared, Yuuki collapsed onto her bed and stared up at Mika who closed her computer.

"Ooh talking to that boy again, Someone's in love." Yuuki chimes kicking her feet in the hair as she laid on her stomach her hands resting on her chin. "You know now that you found love you really need to set me up with someone..."

"Beside's talking to the love of my life, Rai...I also was trying to find information on my brother...I know he's a criminal now but he's all the family I have...All my life I was kept from my family because Madara took me from them...He kept me in that Akatsuki hideout when I learned about my family it was too late I thought and then I met Sasuke and he cared about me...Now I don't know where he is...How can people call him a criminal when deep down he still cares?" Mika asks.

"Oh I almost forgot...My brother called me and told me to grab you and come to the Hokage mansion, Sakura, Ino and Hinata." Yuuki said.

"Ugh...I have to listen to Sakura cry over my brother...Do I have to go?" Mika questions.

"You don't know do you...Okay I'll tell you, Sakura and Ino are dating...It seems Ino has had a thing for her quite for sometime and she confessed a couple days ago, it's still new but they seem to get along pretty well." Yuuki answers standing up, she walks over grabbing Mika and dragging her out of the house.

Naruto caught up with the girls and walked inside with his sister and her friend, they see Ino, Sakura and Hinata standing in the Hokage office with a computer and a tower standing on the Hokage's desk.

"What is this thing and what's it doing on your desk, Grandma?" Naruto questions being the first to speak.

Sakura elbows him in the stomach. "Lady Tsunade's going to explain be quiet!"

"Do you have to be so mean to my brother?" Yuuki snaps.

"Quiet!" Lady Tsunade snaps making everyone who was talking quiet. "Good...Now I've called the six of you in here because we need testers...We discovered this machine and we don't know what it does but it seems it transfers you to somewhere I want you to go there and report to us what you find, Understood?"

"Let's test these bad babies!" Naruto chimes.

"Woohoo we get to travel to a whole new world, How exciting!" Yuuki chimes happily.

 **-Kadic Academy-**

"What's wrong, Yumi?" Rai questions already getting the feeling that she was upset.

Yumi sighs and sits on Rai's bed, she thought it might help to get it out of her chest, she could see Rai was sitting patiently waiting for her to spill her guts, he was always there for her, he was like a therapist to her.

"I was talking to William and then Ulrich saw us...He flipped out and accused us of dating and he always does that...It drives me insane." Yumi says.

"I'm sorry...I honestly don't like the guy but...That's what happens when two people love each other, they're protective." Rai replies.

Yumi looks down at the ground and then up at Rai. "But that's the problem...I'm not in love with Ulrich..." She says.

"You're not?" Rai questions.

"No, I mean...I've tried...I really have but I haven't been able to shake my love for someone else..." She says.

"There's someone else?" Rai asks. "So you're in love with William?" He replies, he was lost.

"No, You remember I lived in Japan right?" She asks.

"Yes of course, So a boy from Japan has stolen your heart?" Rai questions. "I want to know this boy's name, I want the story maybe talking to someone about it will finally bring you peace." He says.

"Okay as I said I lived in Japan...I went to a ninja school and met some really cool people, I met this guy and at first I hated him, He had such a huge ego and it drove me crazy...But eventually I ended up liking him because we ended up on the same team and we were a lot alike in a way...One team was going to have to have four teens and I was the lucky one to get that...I was on team 7. I was in love with him and he happened to love me too even though he swore to himself he couldn't love and that he needed to focus on revenge...And then I left...I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha." Yumi says.

"Did you just say Uchiha?" Rai asks.

Yumi nods looking at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha is my girlfriend's brother." Rai answers.

"I never heard of her..." Yumi replies confused.

"It's probably because she was kept away from him and her family..." Rai replies being interrupted by his phone ringing.

It was Jeremy assembling them to the factory, Rai and Yumi immediately took off towards the factory. Rai ended up being the one to stay back and watch over Jeremy while Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and William went to Lyoko.

* * *

"You guys I see movement." Jeremy says talking to the group that was on Lyoko.

"Yeah, I see it too...It looks like six monsters are coming towards you." Rai adds agreeing with Jeremy.

The six Lyoko warriors stop to see where the enemy was coming from, it seemed nothing popped up at all but they continued to look.

"There's nothing coming into view." Yumi says.

"I don't sense anything...Is it new monsters?" Aelita questions.

"Maybe...You guys need to be careful, Yumi keep away from the digital sea at all times." Rai comments half jokingly.

"Yeah, Yeah...Are you mocking me for all the times I almost died Tsuki?" Yumi questions.

"Maybe, But seriously watch out." Rai responds being completely serious this time.

Coming into view four girls and a boy, The Lyoko warriors found it strange because they weren't creepy, The six unknown people stop a feet from them.

"Mika?" Odd questions.

"Odd, What are you doing here?" Mika questions. "Actually...What are you all doing here?" She asks.

"Oh my god...Yumi!" The golden spiky haired blue eyed boy shouts happily, he runs up and hugs Yumi tightly swinging her around, Ulrich being the protective one pulled his swords out ready to attack.

"Boy, I would put those away if I were you...I don't want to have to cut you." Yuuki says. "I'm going to introduce ourselves, I'm Yuuki Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Mika Nakamura, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and the lovely Hinata Hyuga."

"Oh Yumi, I've missed you so much...I want to introduce you to my sister, Yuuki who I just found out about but love with all my heart!" Naruto chimes happily, he lets Yumi go and shows her his sister who used Ulrich as an arm rest, Ulrich had a look of annoyance on his face but dealt with it sense none of these people were harmful.

"I'm Odd Della Robia, You already know Yumi I take it so from the left...Ulrich Stern, William Dunbar, Aelita Schaeffer, up above is Rai Kage Tsuki and Jeremy Belquia...Now that we're all acquainted I hope to be good friends."

"Wow, She reminds me so much of you...It's nice to see you again, Naruto...Sakura." Yumi says adding the girl with the pink hair who stood next to him. "So did you finally get your wish of being with Sasuke?" she asks.

"You don't know?" Sakura questions.

"Know what, What happened to Sasuke...Please tell me he isn't...?" Yumi replies.

"No he's not dead...Sasuke's no longer in the leaf...He left three years ago...He finally got his revenge of killing Itachi, he killed a guy named Danzo...Sasuke's a rogue ninja...He isn't the Sasuke you knew, He's much colder now." Naruto answers.

"How can you talk about someone that you say you care about like that, You should be happy he changed his mind about destroying your village!" Mika cries.

"Mika, Please calm down...This isn't the place to scream, There's evil here." Rai says.

"Rai?" Mika questions looking around but not seeing him anywhere. "Where are you?" She asks.

"I'm not virtualized...I'm in a factory watching over you guys, I can't believe your there." He says.

"We need to get back...Before something goes wrong...It was good seeing you and I'm sorry you had to find out about Sasuke like this...I know how much you loved him." Sakura says.

Yumi says nothing, she didn't know what to say, how to feel. She silently watched Sakura speak into the mic she had to communicate to their world.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Sakura questions.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks pulling away from Odd who he was drawn to. He stood next to Sakura.

Ino was already by Sakura's side, Hinata who was bonding with William and Aelita left his side and joined the group who was having problems.

"You're saying we can't get back?!" Naruto shouts franticly. "We have missions...Responsibilities there...We can't sleep here, It's so cold!" Naruto says.

"You guys could always come to our home world, I'm sure the principle will have places for you all." Rai comments. "Plus I could see my beautiful Mika in the flesh." He adds.

"Let's do it." Naruto agrees. "I'm not sleeping here, We've come across rodents and I don't want to see those things again..."

"It's settled then." Sakura adds.

"Wait, I see something coming stay on your toes." Jeremy says. "I'm working on being you newcomers here so don't get killed." He adds.

"I never thought I'd find you here..." The group turned around to face the voice that stood up on the rock staring down at them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts his teeth gritting, he was going to go after him but was already gone thanks to Jeremy's program, Behind him went Sakura, Ino, Hinata. Mika had tears in her eyes seeing her brother, she wanted to go after him and hug him but was already brought to the Earth.

Sasuke stepped down to face the Lyoko warriors, Ulrich and William already had their swords out ready to fight the assuming enemy after everything that they learned from the ninja. Aelita's energy field fired up but it was too late, Sasuke had quickly stabbed the two boys, fire styled Odd and used Amaterasu on Aelita all that was left was Yumi but he hesitated letting his guard down, they stared at each other, Yumi who was frozen in place by seeing him in the flesh.

"Yumi, It's been a long time." He says.

"Sasuke...It has...You're different...You killed my friends without blinking an eye." Yumi replies.

"I'm only following orders..." Sasuke replies his gaze never wavered from her frame.

"Well then if your following orders, Kill me." She says stepping into him her dark eyes locking with his.

"What is it with you that makes it impossible to act..." Sasuke says not believe how one girl from his past was changing the way he dealt with things, if it was someone else then that person would have already been wiped out.

He didn't get a chance to act because Jeremy had brought her back to Earth, she stepped out seeing Rai and Mika in an Embrace, Odd was tending to Naruto who was upset about seeing Sasuke, Sakura and Ino stood in the background along with Hinata, William, Ulrich and Aelita.

"You were in love with that guy?" Ulrich questions.

"I'm not in the mood for it, Ulrich." Yumi says pushing past him and leaving the factory.

* * *

"Class, Not only did we welcome three more people to our class...I believe we have three more newcomers." The teacher says facing the 10th grade class.

Yumi who sat alone looked over at Rai and Mika who sat together, Rai and Mika looked back with the same look of confusion, wonder of who these people could be.

"Introducing Suigetsu Hozuki, hey another Uzumaki, Karin. And Lastly, Sasuke Uchiha...Please take your seats anywhere." He says.

Walking into the class the three stood up at the front of the class, Yumi had a look of shock on her face. She her heart race as the boy with onyx eyes stared only at her.


	2. Chapter 2

The teacher introduced the new students, they scattered taking their seats, Sasuke walked down the aisle coming close to Yumi who kept her gaze locked with his, he stops in front of her.

"Is this seat taken?" Sasuke asks.

"No." She answers sliding her books across the table in front of her chest, she watched Sasuke slide in next to her he slightly bumping her, she blushed and looked away. He caught that and smirked.

"We're going to be seat partners for a long time, I can't wait to see how it goes, Ishiyama." Sasuke says.

Yumi doesn't respond, she looks over at her friends Rai and Mika who watched the scene go on along with Yuuki behind them.

* * *

The bell rang and the kids ran out of the classroom, Sasuke gathered with the red haired girl and the white haired boy which made Yumi's gaze linger longer watching him walk out the door, she couldn't believe he was here. She put her items in her bag and walked out to meet up with Rai and the love of his life Mika, Ulrich and Yuuki. Ino and Sakura were settling into their dorms praying to be paired together, Hinata was drawn to William and Naruto hung out with the bubbly Odd. Yumi walked outside to see Rai and Mika sitting together on the bench with their hands entwined while Yuuki paced by boredly around Ulrich who just stood.

"Did you see that hot guy, That Suigetsu...He had the teeth of an angel I'd love to go to bed with him every night...I have to admit Sasuke's pretty hot too I'd let him burn me any day." Yuuki says.

"Oh god my eyes...Don't you know that's my brother your talking about..." Mika snaps.

"My bad...My bad can't help a girl from looking...But he's not even my taste anyhow...Plus he's got the hot eyes for miss Yumi Ishiyama here." Yuuki answers.

"Yeah right...Things could have changed." Yumi says.

"You're kidding right?" Rai comments. "Are you blind because I'm sure the only person he's eyed is you...He chose to sit next to you." He adds.

"Yumi, You should stay away from that guy...We don't know what he's capable of...I don't want to see you get hurt, We don't even know how he got here or why he's here." Ulrich says.

"It's not your call to say who Yumi sees...Yes Sasuke's a criminal but it looks like he has a soft spot for her so he won't hurt her...If she wants to see him I think she should and who knows maybe she'll change him for the better." Rai answers.

"Whatever, I'm not going to witness this relationship failure...I'm out." Ulrich replies defeated, he glares at Rai and walks off.

As everyone talked Mika zoned out, she looked down the halls to see her brother walking down them, her eyes light up with happiness and she shouted. "Sasuke!" She leaves the group and runs up to Sasuke throwing her arms around his neck hugging him with tears sliding out of her eyes. "Bro...It's been a while, I've missed you." She says.

"I'm sorry it's been so long, I hated leaving you in the hands of the Leaf...But I felt you needed to be protected and tagging along with me would have put you in harms way and I couldn't live with myself if my only sister were to be killed because of me." Sasuke replies letting her go, she stood in front of him and wiped her tears and smiled.

"Don't say any more...I forgive you I don't care what the others say about you, You're my family and I'll stand by your side no matter what." Mika responds.

Sasuke turned his gaze away from his sister to look at the people who walked up, the boy and the two girls.

"So you're Mika's brother, I'm Rai Kage Tsuki, I'm Odd Della Robia's brother...And I'm her boyfriend." Rai says walking up along with Yuuki and Yumi who stood in the background.

"Do you make my sister happy?" Sasuke asks looking Rai directly in the eye.

"I really hope so, I love her so much." He responds.

"Your lucky I believe you...I wish you both nothing but happiness...But if you hurt her you'll have to answer to me." Sasuke replies sincerely.

"Trust me, You don't have to kill me...I'd be stupid to hurt your beautiful sister." Rai replies.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...Now that the reunion is done...Who's your sexy fanged friend, Does he have a girlfriend?" Yuuki questions interrupting and pushing her way through standing in between Mika and Rai and staring up at Sasuke.

"I don't have friends...Suigetsu hasn't had the time to get a girlfriend he's been invested in my team...I'm sure he'd love the special attention from you...He should be in his dorm." Sasuke answers.

Yuuki thanks him and runs off without word, Mika turns to Rai and asks him to show her around the Academy so they left the scene. Now it was just Sasuke and Yumi in silence she turns to walk away but he pulls her back his hand resting on her arm lightly, she looks at him questioningly.

"Can I help you?" Yumi asks.

"I'm sure you know my life story thanks to Naruto that blabbering idiot...I apologize for killing your friends I was ordered to but as you can see they're safe and sound...Can you please give me the time of day...I still need to be shown around this place is like a maze." Sasuke says.

Yumi sighs and starts to walk off leaving Sasuke standing alone, his dark eyes still watching her walk away and then see her turn around to face him. "Are you coming?" She asks.

* * *

Yuuki climbed the stairs reaching the boy dorms, it must have been her lucky day because Suigetsu just left his room, she made it look like she wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally bumped into him.

"Oops...Sorry." Yuuki apologizes.

"Oh don't apologize...You can bump into me any day." Suigetsu says showing a sharks grin.

"I'm Yuuki." She greets.

"As you know thanks to the old geezer, I'm Suigetsu...It's really nice to meet you, Yuuki...I have to say you have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen." He says.

"You're making me blush." Yuuki blurts.

"New guy at school and I'm already making a pretty girl blush...I must be doing my job." Suigetsu says. "Want to walk with me?" He asks.

"I'd love to." Yuuki replies.

* * *

Ulrich laid on his bed and looked over at the two blondes in his room, they were so a like it was creepy in a way, Odd and Naruto sat on Odd's bed talking about the ninja world, Odd had a look of amazement on his face.

"You know the two of you should stop talking and just get married...You two are perfect for each other, I mean the two of you are loud and you like food." Ulrich says putting a pillow over his face to cover their sounds.

"Ulrich, How dare you say a thing like that to me don't you know that I like women...Just because your so called woman is off with another guy doesn't mean you can go spouting off like that to me." Odd snaps.

"I was joking Odd, I'm sorry...Maybe seeing Yumi with that bad Uchiha guy has just shaken me..." Ulrich says he turns away and looks at the wall to stop getting in the way of Odd and his new friend.

Odd stayed silent and looked over at Naruto who looked back. "Are you saying that I'm not marriage type?" Naruto asks.

"N-No...You are marriage type if I was into that kind of thing." Odd replies.

"You know I've always wanted to marry Sakura but she kept wanting Sasuke and now that boat has sailed she's with Ino...Hinata's boat his sailed too because I think she likes that William guy..." Naruto says sadly he rests his head against the wall and his hand on the bed, Odd laid back as well and rested his arms on the bed as well blushing when he felt the skin of the blonde Uzumaki.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get into your space." Odd replies.

"It's actually comforting...It's okay, Odd." Naruto says a smile on his face.

* * *

"Okay I've shown you everything of Kadic I assume you'll be okay on your own now." Yumi says finishing the tour, she was about to walk away from Sasuke when he pulled her back and lightly pushed her against the wall luckily no one was around otherwise he would have gotten into trouble not that he would have cared hell he could just killed the person who caught him but he was trying to pull away from that kind of thing.

"Why are you so determined to get away from me, Yumi...It's been so long and I don't know how long I'll be here can't we just live in the moment and be together?" He asks.

Yumi blushed looking at him, she could feel his warm breath on her neck and it made her nervous. She had to admit being around Sasuke now was different than when they were around 12, this Sasuke was more older, more dangerous and for some reason it drew her in, she couldn't believe she was the moth that was drawn to the burning flame.

"Because...I can't be with someone who would kill my friends." Yumi says being stubborn, she knew that wasn't going to work but at least she could try she tried to move out from under him but his grip on her was so strong that she stood in place.

"It didn't stop you before when you were falling over William, Why am I so different?" Sasuke asks.

"Stop asking me these question...I can't be with you because it would upset my friends...Just leave everything in the past!" Yumi cries.

"I can't do that." He replies pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, He swore he felt her kiss him back but it was too close to tell when she pulled away to answer her ringing phone.

"Okay, I'll be at the factory soon." Yumi says hanging up and looking up at Sasuke who looked back at her, she slid under him and began walking away. "See you on the battle field." She says.

* * *

"Are we going to Lyoko to?" Naruto questions.

"It would be fun...I mean we had a shitty day...The principle didn't pair me and Sakura up instead I get that red haired girl that travels with Sasuke all the time...Sakura's stuck with Sissi the black haired trouble-making slut." Ino snaps.

"Oh baby that doesn't mean we can't sneak out to be together." Sakura says a smile on her face.

"I thought it over and no...The ninja can't go to Lyoko because what if you get devirtualized and then your dead forever?" Jeremy questions. "It's too risky." He adds.

"Are you doubting our strengths, We can handle your little bugs." Mika snaps resting a hand on her hip glaring at the boy in glasses which scared him a bit.

"Jeremy isn't doubting your strengths we all know how strong ninja are just look at the way Sasuke handled almost all of us...We just don't want something bad to happen to you." Yumi answers.

"Please trust us." Rai adds.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...Okay. I didn't want to go to Lyoko anyway." Yuuki responds.

* * *

Jeremy transferred Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Rai and Yumi. The group of five wandered the mountain sector shocked that nothing was coming after them.

"So what went on with you and Sasuke when we left?" Rai questions.

"I showed him around the school." Yumi answers.

"Is that it, I mean you seemed flustered when I talked to you on the phone." Rai replies.

Yumi blushes. "Let's just say he kissed me, Now I don't want to talk about it." She says.

"Guys enough with your teen drama...I see a couple specks on the screen be on your guard." Jeremy says.

"Got it, Einstein no one will get away from Uncle Odd!" Odd chimes getting his laser arrows ready.

Ulrich unsheathed his two swords guarding himself with them, Aelita's energy fields all fired up and Yumi fanned out her fans ready to fight. Rai unfolded his huge scythe letting it rest on the floor like William does with his giant sword.

"I swear if its that Sasuke guy again...I will kill him, I don't want him around Yumi." Ulrich says.

"It's not your choice to make, Whoever I chose to be around me Is my choice, Ulrich." Yumi snaps.

"You might want to look behind you." Sasuke says appearing behind the group immediately devirtualizing Ulrich. "That guy gets on my nerves...Spouting out things he doesn't no about..." Sasuke says.

"Kids with loose lips need to be handled..." Suigetsu adds showing up next to Sasuke.

"Ugh...Why am I here?" Karin questions.

"That's what I would like to know." Suigetsu replies.

"Shut up, Suigetsu!" Karin shouts.

"Your boss is really risking your lives, What if you can't get back to your world?" Odd questions.

"Shut up, Kid...Your the enemy we don't talk to the enemy." Karin snaps.

"Why are you doing this, Why do you want us to be the enemy?" Yumi asks.

"Because were following orders." Karin answers.

"Following orders?" Yumi questions. "Sasuke are you really doing that, the Sasuke I remembered would turn his head at following certain orders do you really want to work for a being like X.a.n.a?" She questions.

"X.a.n.a and Tobi have formed an alliance, We can't turn our back on that...Right Sasuke?" Suigetsu questions.

"Yes we can, I'm my own person I make my own rules and I say we break away from that alliance...I refuse to be used by an unknown virus...From now on we work with these warriors here until we go home." Sasuke says his gaze directed at the dark haired girl.

"I thought you'd betray the alliance..." Appearing at the top of the mountain, Tobi stood. "That's why I resurrected...Itachi, Kisame and Deidara." He answers the three men appearing at the top of the mountain next to him.

"Jeremy, Bring my brother back!" Mika shouts terrified of him dying out on Lyoko and being lost forever.

"Don't forget Suigetsu!" Yuuki chimes eating a bag of chips.

"I'm working on it." Jeremy says.

"Attack everyone except the taka." Tobi commands.

Itachi, Deidara and Kisame dropped to the ground, Rai was the first one to attack swinging his blade at Kisame who swung back with his shark skin sword the shark skin growing ended up stabbing Rai devirtualizing him. Deidara flew on his clay bird dropping his bombs which everyone dodged, Odd jumped onto his overboard that was virtualized flying around shooting his arrows only to be hit by Itachi's Amaterasu divirtualizing him.

Jeremy finally was able to bring the taka back to Earth, it was down to Aelita and Yumi. Aelita scanned her wrist to activate her wings letting her fly high only for Kisame to wack her down from the sky with his sword having Itachi and Deidara double team by Itachi using his Amaterasu and Deidara sending clay bombs divirtualzing both Aelita and Yumi.

* * *

The group returned to the campus for more classes, everyone was seated from Rai to Mika, Yuuki to Suigetsu, William to Hinata, to Sasuke and Yumi. The teacher hadn't shown up which made the teens curious of what was going on now they were going to get their answers thanks to the principle walking in.

"I'm sorry to announce that our history teacher has quit us...I would like to introduce your teacher and his helper, Itachi Uchiha and Deidara." Mr. Delmas answers as he leave the room as the two gentlemen walk into the classroom.

"Oh it's great to be alive...You little shits don't get on my nerves you hear me?" Deidara snaps making an entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh how Jeremy Belquia's room was packed from Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, William, Mika, Yuuki, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Sasuke and Suigetsu who stood in their own space listening to Jeremy speak about the new threat on Lyoko. Odd sat on the floor with Naruto beside him, they've gotten pretty close lately, inseparable. Yumi leaned against the door, Ulrich and William sat on the edge of the bed away from each other since they hated each other's guts. Sakura and Ino sat and leaned against the wall making out not caring about the information given since they felt they wouldn't be used on Lyoko anyhow. Sasuke leaned against the closet keeping quiet as usual and Rai and Mika were on one side of Jeremy while Yuuki and Suigetsu were on the other.

"Why don't you just let me go into the classroom and kick Itachi and it's girly boy lover's ass, It would solve our problem." Yuuki suggests.

"They would kill you in a heartbeat, Don't do it, Yuuki." Sasuke says shutting down her idea.

"My brother's right I think we should just act normal until we have to act...I mean Itachi and Deidara are working in our classrooms they can't attack us during class it would make them stand out, We will be okay for now." Mika answers.

"I'm so glad we don't have class today, Now I can do whatever I want." Odd says cheerfully stretching standing up straight, Naruto joined him standing up he was a lot taller than him and looked down at the short spiky blonde purple loving boy with his blue eyes.

"Hey maybe we can eat ramen together, I've been meaning to ask for a eating contest with you." Naruto suggests.

Odd looked away from Naruto.

"I...I can't, I'm sorry, Naruto." Odd declines shutting him down, Naruto had a hurt look on his face.

"But...We've spent everyday together what makes today any different, Are you sick of me?" Naruto questions .

"N-No of course not." Odd answers.

"Then why are you pulling away from me, Odd?" Naruto questions confused.

"I got to go." Odd says walking past Yumi and out the door which made Naruto follow after him.

"I assume we are done here, right Jeremy?" Yuuki questions. He nods. "Great...Mika, Walk with me to our dorm I forgot my phone." She adds.

"I'm going to go to the gym and train a bit...William you want to come and be my opponent?" Rai questions almost out the door after Mika and Yuuki left.

"Sounds fun...I just got to check on Hinata sadly she got sick and has been cooped up in her dorm." William answers walking out with Rai.

Everyone had left except Yumi and Ulrich.

"Yumi, I'm just going to come out and say it...I still love you and I want us to get back together...I know we have our problems but I think we can work them out." Ulrich says.

Yumi looked at Ulrich, It was so out of blue she didn't know what to say. Except, she knew she wasn't ready to start anything with Ulrich. "Ulrich, All we do is go in circles...I can't do that, I'm sorry..." Yumi said softly.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that, I'll see you later." Ulrich says walking off.

* * *

Yumi walked out since everyone else was exiting since the conversation was finished, Yumi stopped outside to see Sissi walk up to Sasuke, she couldn't help but watch, a pang of jealousy hitting her hard, After a minute of watching Sissi and Sasuke and once seeing Sissi lay a hand on Sasuke doing her usual flirty thing, Yumi couldn't help but walk over and grab his hand.

"Sorry Sissi, He's not interested in what your preaching." Yumi says coldly before dragging the Uchiha away from her.

Sasuke looked at her with an amused look on his face. "What's up with that, Yumi?"

"You really don't want to get to know her...She's like a poison, I did you a favor." Yumi answers pulling away from him.

"Oh really?" Sasuke questions. "So if I don't want to get to know her, Do I want to get to know you?" He adds.

Yumi rolls her eyes. "You already know me, Sasuke." She replies.

* * *

Mika stood patiently almost getting to the point of getting tired of waiting for Yuuki to locate her phone, Yuuki was searching all over the place for her cellphone.

"Come on, Yuuki...If you would set it on your desk or even keep it in your pocket you wouldn't have to do this." Mika says.

Yuuki rolls her eyes. "Oh whatever, You don't lose your phone because it's always glued to your side day dreaming of Rai."

"Oh whatever, It's not always glued to my hand, Take it back." Mika says.

"Fine." Yuuki replies. "Found it!" Yuuki chimes finding it under the bed.

"Finally." Mika says with relief of being able to leave the room, She walks out the room ahead of Yuuki.

Mika wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she felt herself crash and fall to the ground looking up she met sharingan colored eyes, the same eyes as hers, she felt her heart skip a beat as she was meeting her older other brother, Itachi Uchiha for the first time.

Mika rose to her feet brushing herself off. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She stammers.

Yuuki walks out and rests her arm on Mika's shoulders using her as a rest. "Who's this hunk?" She asks staring up at the dark haired guy.

"I believe I'm the guy who you were talking about killing in front of the class." He answers.

"You were eavesdropping?!" Yuuki chimes.

"No darling, It's easy to hear someone as loud as you." Itachi answers.

"He's mine, Girly...Don't you have a water boy in your pocket, Hm? The blonde, Deidara says peering by his side.

Itachi rolls his eyes at Deidara possessiveness. "I'm really glad to see you, Mika...I wish I could have gotten to know you when you were younger and watch you grow up but It doesn't change how I feel, I want you to know that you are my family and I love you, Even though I'm on a different side..." Itachi says.

"T-Thank you, I know I shouldn't be conversing with the evil side but you're my brother and I can't help but love the idea of family and I can't help to love my siblings even if they're on the wrong side." Mika says a smile appearing on her face, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around Itachi hugging him.

Itachi couldn't help but smile to himself, he pulls away. "As long as you and your friends stay out of our way no harm will come of you...If you do go against x.a.n.a. there will be consequences." Itachi says he looked at his sister softly and then walked past her with Deidara by his side.

Mika watched him leave.

* * *

After kicking William's ass in the sparing match, Rai helped him up and began to walk over to the bleachers grabbing water to cool down, Rai checked his phone to see Mika had texted him telling him that she wanted to meet in the park.

"I've got to go meet Mika, What are you going to do, Will?" Rai questions.

"I'm going to go check on Hinata, I think she could use the company...Plus we've clicked ever since she got here, She trusts me." He replies.

* * *

Odd sat on his bed petting Kiwi, he had finally gotten away from Naruto who was insisted on hanging out with him. Odd jumped hearing the door creak.

"Naruto, I thought I told-" He stopped realizing it was Ulrich who came in.

"Odd, You're crazy...Remember this is my room too, Bud." Ulrich says he shuts the door and ruffles Odd's hair before sitting down on his own bed, his head filled with his own problems.

"What's wrong, Ulrich?" Odd asks.

"You first, What's going on with you and Naruto?" Ulrich questions. "And don't tell me nothing because the way you shut him down this morning is something." He adds.

Odd sighs. "Don't freak out on me but...Ever since Naruto got here, I've felt these butterflies and they've grown stronger as we've hung out...He understands me so well, he has the same brain as me...It's so cool and I couldn't help but fall for him..." Odd says he felt his cheeks go hot. "If I continued to hang with him like I have he would find out about my ridiculous feelings and he would hate me..."

Ulrich throws a pillow at Odd. "You really are dumb, Odd. Naruto's totally got it bad for you, I mean he's willing to stay around you when yours shoes are off for god sake...He's hopelessly devoted to you."

"You really think?" Odd asks nervously.

"Of course." Ulrich answers. "I've just come to face the fact that I've lost Yumi, She can't admit it but I know she's into that Uchiha guy..."

"I hate to say it but...I think it's time to move on." Odd says.

"I know, But you should go talk to Naruto before he decides to move on himself." Ulrich replies.

Odd smiles gently, a knock on the door made him rise to his feet, he answered it to see Aelita standing at his door.

"Hi Princess." He greets.

"Hi Odd, I came to get my CD that you borrowed." Aelita answers.

"Please come in and dig for it...I'm on my way out but you could keep Ulrich company, He really needs it." Odd says, he pushes Aelita inside and closes the door and runs off to meet Naruto.

"I'll help you find your CD, Princess." Ulrich says getting up from his bed and walking over to Aelita.

Aelita smiles. "Great."

* * *

Mika smiled seeing Rai walk up, she hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately. "I'm so happy we can finally do this." Mika says.

"Oh believe me I am too." Rai replies kissing her again, she kisses back.

"I'm afraid I didn't ask you here to make out, I actually had another reason..." Mika responds.

She sits with Rai who looked at her worriedly, their fingers entwined.

"What's wrong, Mika?" He asks.

"I met my other brother today...It was great at first but then he said that if we try anything with x.a.n.a there will be consequences..." Mika answers.

"We better go to Jeremy and we better alert the others." Rai replies.

* * *

Odd knocked repeatedly on Naruto's door until the orange loving ninja answered, Odd received a smile from the always happy boy who didn't hesitate to let him.

"You just couldn't stay away from me, Could you, Della Robia?" Naruto questions teasingly.

"I love hanging out with you, Ever since you came here...It's changed me a lot, I've been happy around you I mean you understand me better than my friends do and I've been friend with them for a long time...Naruto Uzumaki what I'm about to say-" Odd was cut off.

Naruto had roughly kissed Odd forcefully, his fingers wrapping around the belt loops of Odd's purple jeans bring the shorter closer deepening the kiss, he pulled away and looked down. "I couldn't help myself...I probably just wrecked everything, Huh?"

Odd was blushing scarlet. "N-No, I was about to tell you that I loved you...But that fucking works too!" Odd chimes leaning up and pressing his lips against Naruto's happily.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but follow Yumi who led him to a empty area in the school yard, Yumi stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Why are you following me, Do I have a sign on my back that says 'please follow?' " Yumi questions.

"Because you've got me curious...You stopped from talking to another girl and then you go and act like you want nothing to do with me, like I'm the enemy which I chose you instead of that freak...Why can't you just admit that you still love me, Why do you keep pushing me away?" Sasuke asks he was inches from her face.

Yumi stared longingly into his eyes, she wanted to admit that she truly did love him but she couldn't bring herself to say it, instead these words came out. "I can't...I just can't..." She answers.

"You're so stubborn!" Sasuke shouts, he grabs her by the waist and bring her closer kissing her passionately, Yumi allows herself to kiss him back for a moment before pushing him away and staring angrily at him.

"Stop doing that!" Yumi screams frustrated.

"You like it." He replies.

"Shut up and don't do it again or I swear I will hit you." Yumi responds.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Don't forget I'm stronger than you." He says pressing his lips against her cheek softly.

Yumi blushes. "No more..." She says softly before running off, running away from him.

* * *

The door was wide open, Sasuke was the last to show up at Jeremy's room since he had to go across campus to get back to the dorms.

"Where's Yumi?" Mika questions.

"I pissed her off...She's in the forest and I assume she isn't answering texts..." Sasuke answers.

"The hell did you do to her?" Rai asks.

"I kissed her more than once." Sasuke responds. "Never mind that I assume whatever your going to say you will inform Yumi later on so get on with it..."

"Tell them what you told me, Baby girl." Rai says to Mika of course.

"I met Itachi...It was nice at first and then after he told me that If we messed with x.a.n.a then their would be consequences..." Mika answers.

Deidara peers into the room. "Oh it's already to late."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rai questions being the first to speak.

"You're little genius here tried to hack into x.a.n.a's network and he didn't like it...By now that little black haired girl with Itachi."


End file.
